MoonClan/Roleplay
This is the page where you can roleplay as a MoonClan cat. Archives Archive 1 In MoonClan... Spiritkit shook her pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽18:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Aeolus sighed and sat down by a small stream. He wondered what had happened to his sister. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) (A carbon-copy of Thistleclaw; except for the meddy cat part) Thistlepaw sorted herbs. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) He fell alseep. Luna flew into camp. The dove sang a sad song. ⒸloudⒹash 02:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadowstrike went to the fresh-kill pile. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 02:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Something thumped at the entrance of the medicine den. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']]02:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Luna flew over to Thistlepaw. ⒸloudⒹash 02:27, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Spiritkit padded over to one of the caves. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:26, October 12, 2012 (UTC) She fell asleep on top of his head. ⒸloudⒹash 12:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Larkflight sat at the corner of the den. Prickle! 20:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) (who's Luna?) Thistlepaw bristled, and walked over to the entrance to see what was going on. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']]20:53, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Spiritkit neaded he ground anxiously. She was almost ready to be an apprentice. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Lunarflower sighed, and sat on a cliff, eye shining in the moonlight.Silverstar 21:43, October 12, 2012 (UTC) (Luna is a dove) Luna flew off. ⒸloudⒹash 22:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadowstrike padded to Thistlepaw, "Hi." Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) A car alarm sounded in camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 21:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar leaped in shock. She called for a patrol to see waht was going on. ❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 04:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Aeolus just laughed at Nightstar. Icewish ♥ 04:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar gazed at her mate. "What?" She asked. ❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 04:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "It's a bird," said Aeolus, pionting to the mockingbird in anearby tree. Icewish ♥ 04:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar relaxed. "I thought it was a twoleg!" She smiled, embarrassed. ❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 04:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Aeolus purred. "So you finally decide to talk to me again, huh?" he said. Icewish ♥ 04:27, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar looked down. "Maybe." ❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 04:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "I just wish Lunarnight would understand why I had to leave and not think so narrow-minded," said Aeolus, a hint of sadness in his voice. Icewish ♥ 04:35, December 11, 2012 (UT Lunarnight was annoyed of the mockingbird, and caught it.Silverstar 23:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) (You killed Jack DX He even has a page :P) A bunch of birds attacked Lunarnight then flew off. Icewish ♥ 00:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) (You named your "friend"? XDD) Lunarnight lashed her tail.---- Draco rested his tail on her.Silverstar 00:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) (Yes XD) Aeolus shook his head at Lunarnight. Icewish ♥ 00:46, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight hissed at the birds.Silverstar 00:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Aeolus looked down at his paws. Icewish ♥ 00:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar couldn't help smiling as she looked at the birds. ❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 01:15, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Nightstar," said Aeolus. "You are aware that I love you, right? No matter what stupid, cowardly things I do, having to run away all the time, leaving you here alone with Lunarnight, it's just-" Icewish ♥ 01:18, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar pressed her tail against Aeolus's mouth. "Aeolus, shut up for a moment. Of course I'm aware, and I still love you too." She smiled. ❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 01:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Aeolus didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 01:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight ran away from the birds, her only working eye fixed on behind herself. She then crashed into a bush.Silverstar 00:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "You all right?" said a silver and blue tabby tomcat. He held a mouse in his jaws. Icewish ♥ 00:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "Y-Yeah," muttered Lunarnight, rubbing her head.Silverstar 01:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "You don't need to see the medicine cat. right?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 01:15, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight shook her head. She then jumped. "Y-Your a loner!" she growled.Silverstar 01:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "No," he replied. "I'm Silvertalon, a warrior here in MoonClan." Icewish ♥ 02:09, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight dipped her head. "So sorry, You should know by know that I lost an eye, so i can't really consintrate." she sighed.Silverstar 23:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "It's fine," said Silvertalon. He placed the mouse on the ground. Icewish ♥ 23:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Lunarbird blinked. "You can finish hunting," she mewed, ashamed of herself.Silverstar 23:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "Nah, I'm kind of tired anyways," said Silvertalon, padding over to the warrior's den. Icewish ♥ 00:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight nodded, and padded away.Silverstar 00:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Frostflower padded out of the medicine den and ran into Lunarnight by mistake. Icewish ♥ 00:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight yelped, good eye facing Frostflower. She tumbled sideways into the bushes.Silverstar 00:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," said Frostflower, though she wasn't sure who she bumped into. Icewish ♥ 00:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight nodded, headaching. "Blind cats gotta stick together, right?" she sighed.Silverstar 00:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Realizing who it was, the medicine cat said "Yeah, but you aren't blind." Icewish ♥ 01:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "Close enough," muttered Lunarnight, streatching.Silverstar 01:03, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "The only thing about lossing your eye is loss of depth perception," said the medicine cat. Icewish ♥ 01:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight fell. "Hrm?" she asked, trying to get up.Silverstar 01:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "It should only affect your ability to see how far things are away," she replied. Icewish ♥ 01:34, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight nodded. "I know, i tripped over that root," she meowed, pointing to the root.Silverstar 01:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," she said as she padded away. Icewish ♥ 01:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Darkcloud padded toward them, "Whats going on?" she said. 21:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Lunarnight tripped and I think she hit her head too hard..." said the medicine cat. Icewish ♥ 22:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay